Mou Hitori no Boku
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Based on Season 0 Yu-Gi-Oh Yugi meets the other 'self' inside him. He doesn't know just what he's getting into as the other self collects a prize for always saving him and his friends... WARNING: RAPE, BONDAGE, LEMON, YAOI!


**Mou Hitori no Boku**

Me: I have no idea where this came from…

_Yami: What is it?_

Me: A rape story…about you and Yugi

_Yugi:*gasp* What!? Why would you do that?!_

Me: Hear me out!

_Seto: What inspired this?_

Me: I was watching Season 0 Yu-Gi-Oh, and watching sadistic Yami made me get an idea…a very wrong idea that had me laughing, yet frowning and screaming at certain parts. I can't believe my mind thought of this.

_Yami: And you already have stories to finish_

_Marik: And thus, this rapey story was born!_

Me: Yup! I feel kinda bad though…

_Bakura: Why?_

Me: This isn't something I would normally do.

_Yami: Gee, I wonder why?_

Me: Shut up! Anyways, if there is any kind of story like this already out, I apologize in advance. I do not mean to copy other work, so if you know a story like this, just know that I didn't mean to write a story like someone else's. BTW, this is Season 0 Yami, so he might be OOC.

_Warning: Rape, Bondage, Lemon, Boy on Boy scene. Not appropriate for small children!_

* * *

Two men stood, face to face, in an abandoned factory. One man, shorter than the other, smirked, the smirk looking like a death sentence all its own. The Sennen Eye, or, the Eye of Horus, flashed. "The door to the shadows has been opened," the man said harshly. The second man screamed as shadows engulfed him. The first man smiled, his crimson eyes flashing in glee. "Another soul that the shadows can torture. Nice job with this one," the man complimented himself. This man didn't necessarily have a name, preferring to be called Yami. "But, now that you are finished, you must return to the Puzzle." Yami put his cheek into his hand in thought. "Hmm. Maybe I should pay my little host a visit. Yes, that's what I'll do," Yami said, smirking again. He began the trek back to his host's home.

* * *

A small boy sat in a strange room. Toys of many kinds littered the room, along with childish posters and child-like dressers and bed sheets. The boy sighed. This was another one of those times when he passed out and woke up in this strange room. When he left the room, he never knew how he ended up there in the first place. All he knew was that his friends were talking to him about how confident he was in saving them and how brave he looked when he did it. The boy honestly didn't know where those feelings came from, and he really didn't know why his friends told him things he didn't do, but he accepted it all the same.

The boy wasn't actually a boy. His name was Yugi Motou. He had a round, cherubic face, with large amethyst eyes that only added in to making him look young. In reality, he was 16 and in high school. He had unusual tri-color, star-shaped hair, the base being ebony, but traced in amethyst; he had blonde bangs that framed his cherubic face, again adding to the generic cuteness. He had smooth, pale skin and full pale lips.

Yugi sighed again. For some reason, he could never leave this room, no matter how hard he tried. It was like something was keeping him here. He picked up a toy and absent mindedly played with one of the strings on it.

In the midst of his playing, he didn't notice the door to the slowly open, and a teen walking into the room. He did, however, look up when the toy was violently snatched out of his hands. He yelped and jerked back in surprise. Looking up, he was met with crazed crimson eyes. He gasped; he was looking at a mirror image of himself, the only difference being the color of their hair and eyes. The man's eyes were crimson, and his hair was traced in the same. The man was also a head taller than him.

"You," the man said. "What's your name?"

Yugi stayed quiet, which made the man livid. "Answer me!" He snapped. "What's your name?!"

Yugi gulped. "M-My name i-is Y-Yugi M-Motou."

"Hmm, game, is it? What a pretty name for a very…_delectable_ boy," the man licked his lips. Yugi shuddered. "If I m-may ask, w-what's y-your n-n-name?" Yugi said shakily. The man smirked. "My name is Yami."

"D-darkness? Are you the darkness the carving on the Puzzle box was talking about?" Yugi tilted his head to the side cutely, something that made Yami's blood rush downwards.

Yami didn't answer the boy, and instead picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Yugi squeaked and began squirming, but Yami ignored him and made his way out the room and into a corridor. He began to walk down hall after hall in the darkness of the Puzzle. He finally made it into the room and threw Yugi onto the bed. Yugi yelped and blushed. Yami placed his hands on his hips and stared at the boy, taking in his looks. He found himself aroused by the scared, round eyes, and the pale, flushed skin, and the sweet voice that was so naïve and innocent.

"Alright, how much do you know about the Puzzle?"

Yugi gulped again. "My grandpa told me that whoever solved the Puzzle would have amazing wisdom and power, and that they could get one wish granted." Yugi mentally patted himself on the back for explaining without stuttering.

The man above him nodded slowly. "So, what did you wish for?"

"I-I wished that I could have some friends."

"Hmm…"

It got quiet, the silence foreboding to Yugi. The second ticked on, and Yugi found himself looking towards the door, wondering if he could escape. He looked up at Yami as well, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Yami, are you my friend?" Yugi blurted. He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth. Yami's gaze was suddenly pinned on him, eyes flashing in confusion. The confusion soon disappeared and was replaced by something else.

"Little One," he said dangerously. "I am the darkness inside of the Puzzle, inside of you. I am not your friend."

"So, you're like another side of me? Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yami paused. "Yes, I am."

Yugi jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami looked at him, surprised. Yugi looked up, his eyes dancing with happiness. "Thank you! I always knew there was something else inside me! Someone stronger, more confident. You've saved me and my friends countless times. Thank you! …Sometimes, I wish you were me…and that I didn't exist. My friends have been in trouble because of me. If you were me, and I wasn't a real person…I'm sure you would have a lot of friends."

Yami growled and pushed Yugi off of him, sending him into the bed. Yugi looked up, confused. "Trust me kid, you wouldn't want to be me." He crawled up the bed until he was face to face with Yugi, leaning down until his lips were flush against Yugi's. "But, for all that I did, I want some…_other_ sort of thanks," Yami said, grinning evilly, eyes twinkling mischievously. Yugi tried to press himself deeper into the mattress, trying to get his lips away from Yami's. "What kind of thanks did you have in mind?" Yami smirked, which made Yugi shudder. "Don't worry Yugi. Cooperate, and you'll enjoy it as much as I will." And with that, Yami crudely pressed his lips against Yugi's, shoving his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Yugi's eyes popped open as he tried to resist Yami, but to no avail. His hands pushed against Yami's chest. He couldn't believe it. His first kiss, stolen by his other, darker half. Yami's tongue roughly explored Yugi's mouth, running over any and every thing it came across. He pulled away a little, but only pulled back to suck on Yugi's tongue, groaning at the taste.

Yami growled as he sucked on Yugi's bottom lip, nibbling harshly. Yami snapped his fingers, and coils of darkness wrapped around Yugi's wrists, tying them to the head board. Yami smirked and bit down on Yugi's lip, feeling blood drip onto his tongue. Yami thought that Yugi's blood was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Yami pulled away and panted. He looked down at his prize and smiled.

His prey was trapped under him, panting, his lips swollen and bruised, bleeding bloody trails down his chin. Yami leaned down and lapped them up and sat back, grinning. He trailed his hand down to the hem of Yugi's shirt and violently ripped it off, baring Yugi's pale chest to him. Yami's hands roughly rubbed down Yugi's chest. He pulled at Yugi's nipple and sucked on the boy's pulse point, hearing the boy groan a little. He was going to mark the boy as his and his alone. Everyone else would perish into the Shadow Realm if they tried to touch him.

Yami bit down on Yugi neck, making Yugi yelp. Yugi wasn't sure how to react. His first kiss, and possibly his innocence, was being stolen by a darker, meaner version of himself. A very handsome, confident, dark, sexy version of himself…Yugi shook his head. This wasn't the time for those thoughts.

Yami pulled back and admired the hickie he had just given to Yugi. He kissed a hot, open-mouthed trail down the down the boy's chest until he reached a nipple, which he pulled into his mouth and began sucking harshly on. An involuntary moan escaped his lips as he felt pleasure battling with his pain. He knew he shouldn't respond, but he felt himself growing hard. Yami bit down on the nipple and tasted blood again. He pulled his mouth away and blew the now red nipple.

Yami switched targets to the other nub and gave it the same treatment. When he was done, both nubs were swollen and red. Yugi was panting harshly, sweating, flushed. Yami felt his own erection throb with want. "Your skin tastes divine Little One. It made me want you all the more."

"W-Want?"

Yugi's eyes slowly wandered down the body in front of him and settled on a huge bulge concealed in the tight leather. Yugi gasped and looked away. Yami smirked and unzipped his pants, pulling his erection out of its confines. "Much better," Yami grinned. Yugi looked everywhere but at Yami. Said man growled and sat on Yugi's chest, his erection resting near Yugi's chin. "Yugi," he growled. "Look at me!" Yugi glanced at him and looked away. Yami growled again and grabbed Yugi's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. He pushed his erection under Yugi's lips. "Suck." He commanded. Yugi shook his head. Yami rolled his eyes and rocked his hips forward, pushing the tip of his length into Yugi's mouth. Yugi didn't want to, but he rolled his tongue hesitantly over the organ, his mouth moving on its own. Above him, Yami groaned and pushed his hips forward, shoving more of his length down Yugi's throat. Yugi, not wanting to anger the man further, Yugi began sucking the organ in his mouth, running his tongue over the underside. Yami rocked his hips again, and Yugi was forced to take more of Yami into his mouth and had to suck harder on the large structure in his mouth.

Yami moaned intensely and grabbed Yugi's hair tightly in his hand. Yugi couldn't stop the muffled moan that came out of his mouth as he nipped, licked, and sucked on Yami's throbbing shaft. He felt the member go even deeper, if possible, into his mouth, and a slight fear went through him as he pondered if he could choke on it. He relaxed himself and swallowed around it, in turn deep-throating the darker teen, making Yami moan louder this time. "Mmm! Yes! Y-Yugi, I need to-I need to r-release. Fast-er! F-Fast-ah-er!"

Yugi, although reluctant, complied and bobbed his head as he sucked harder and faster. Yami thrust his hips into the smaller boy's mouth, trying to bring himself closer to his climax. "Y-Yugi, so good! Ah! I n-need to cum…I'm gonna…gonna-ah! GODS!" Yami cummed hard into Yugi's mouth, panting as he came down for his orgasm. Yugi didn't move one muscle in his throat; he did want to swallow the man's essence. Yami seemed to notice this and didn't remove his length from Yugi's mouth. "Swallow," he snapped. Yugi didn't want to; he didn't want to do anything more with this man, but as he looked into the crazed crimson eyes, he knew he something bad would happen if he didn't. So, doing what he never thought he would ever do, ever, he complied.

He swallowed.

Yami smirked and took off the rest of his clothes, already beginning to harden. Yugi just stared fearfully at the man. Yami moved himself so that he was positioned at Yugi's entrance. "Yugi," He whispered huskily. "This is what I want for saving your friends. So get ready," he gripped Yugi's hips tightly. "I'm about to fuck you dry and senseless."

And with that, Yami thrust into Yugi with one sharp snap of his hips. Yugi screamed as he felt his rear being ripped apart. Yami didn't give him time to adjust and began mercilessly pounding into the lithe body beneath him. Yugi shrieked and screamed with every rough thrust, feeling his anus being ripped open. Yami subconsciously noticed blood on his length, but pain no attention to it as he sped up his thrusts into little Yugi. Said boy began to wail, scream, and cry as the dark man above him took his innocence.

Yami grunted and groaned as he slammed into the tight heat below him. It was unbearable and only made him want the boy below him even more, so he threw Yugi's legs over his shoulders, thrusting even harder into Yugi's bleeding body. He felt his end coming and roughly stroked Yugi's member in time with his frantic thrusts. Yugi screamed his loudest scream in pain.

Yami groaned as the walls tightened around him and released his hot load into the small boy. Yugi cried even harder as something warm flowed over the wounds inside of him, burning his anus. Yami collapsed on top of the boy and panted, coming down from his orgasm. "Yugi," he said after regaining his breath. "That was amazing." He didn't pull out though. "But, as amazing as that was, I need more."

Yugi didn't answer, only cried as the man began to harshly thrust into him all over again.

* * *

"The door to the Shadows has been opened!"

Yugi heard those words and cried. The tears freely flowed as he realized what that meant. Yami was coming to collect his reward. Yugi realized days ago that whenever the spirit had done a deed for him, he would come collect his prize. His friend Ryou told him that it was better to take it then to resist it.

And that's what Yugi was going to do. Whenever his yami wanted him, his yami would get him. And that's why Yugi sat in a strange room within the Puzzle, chained to the headboard of the bed where his inncence was first taken. The sheets were stained with blood, a constant reminder of what had happened many time before.

As the door opened, Yugi began to cry harder. The footsteps echoed throughout the room and grew closer until those same combat boots were in front of him.

"I've helped save your friends again Yugi," the baritone voice that gave him shivers said. Yugi didn't look at the man, only listened as the chains clinked and felt Yami rearranging him so that he was on his knees. Yugi clutched at the thin chain around his wrist, clutching it in preparation of what was to come. He felt something hot and heavy at his entrance, and knew what was coming. "I've come to collect my reward," Yami whispered as he thrust into him. "Say what I want to hear. I love it when you say it…"

"…Mou Hitori no Boku… You are my yami no boku, my Mou Hitori no Boku"

"Yes Yugi," Yami said huskily as he began the rough frantic pace that had always hurt Yugi to unbearable extents.

_Trust me kid, you wouldn't want to be me…_

Those words rang through Yugi's mind as he was roughly taken again. No matter how much he denied it, he knew what Yami was.

His Mou Hitori no Boku…

* * *

Me:…So, yeah.

_Seto: What. The. Hell._

_Yami: I agree_

_Yugi: Why? Why would you write this?!_

Me: See what I mean?

_Bakura: That was just…wow._

Me: And the worst part, I have another one for Bakura and Ryou.

_Ryou: Oh Ra no! Please don't post it!_

Me: Umm…it's already in progress.

_Ryou: I hate you!_

Me: Umm…Review?


End file.
